Lips of an Angel
by LissaJoan
Summary: Just a few songs play, and Dean has the mind to sing along.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in the drivers seat of the Impala, waiting for Cas to come out of the shop so they could continue forward to meet Sam in the next town over. He had the radio on, and was singing softly.

"Dean." Cas said, through the open window, but Dean didn't seem to hear.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet." Dean sang along quietly. "Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak."

"Dean, I'm not an angel - anymore." Cas said sadly, looking at the grown man. Dean looked back at him, but didn't stop.

"And I never wanna say goodbye, but Cas, you make it hard to be faithful…" He let the words die of, but it seemed Cas understood as he slid into the passengers seat.

"With the lips of an angel." Cas sang quietly, eyes locked on Dean. It was quiet a moment as Dean put the car in gear and began to drive. Cas, though, never moved his gaze. "Dean?"

"Yea?"

"You know I'm no longer an angel, right?" Dean looked to Cas briefly, taking a small breath, though didn't give an answer. "You call me angel often…" Dean slowed, pulling to the corner.

"Cas, you're always an angel to me."

"Angel refers to the being or being seemingly perfect. I have not been near perfect, ever. Dean I-"

"Cas, I don't care what you did back then. You are always _my_ angel. Whatever you did before, I don't _care_. We all screwed the pooch big time in the past." His deep, green eyes searched Castiel's bright blue eyes.

"But-"

"Castiel." Dean said simply. Cas closed his mouth, looking right back into the hunters eyes. He didn't know what made this different, but something about Dean's tone suggested forgiveness and a hint of something else. "_My angel, Castiel._"

Something about the way Dean said his name, Cas thought about the song Dean had just been singing. He understood, mostly, at what this man meant. Dean wasn't anymore an angel than Cas, but yet Cas started to think like him. Living as a human had been difficult at first, but he caught on, and he liked having something to occupy his time, but his thoughts were usually on this man.

Cas looked at Dean once again, his eyes held a gleam of hope and happiness, and he just seemed brighter. Dean grinned, started up the Impala, and back on the road they were, with the radio blasting Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.


	2. The music keeps playing

Dean had chosen a song-Mama by MCR, and he started it, in the car, as Sam got in. He was sure Sam hadn't heard it, and he grinned to himself, and as the singing began he joined.

"Mama, we all go to hell." He sang along, starting up the Impala. "Mama, we all go to hell. I'm writing this letter and wishing you well, Mama, we all go to hell." He glanced over at Sam, who was giving him the biggest bitch face of the century. "Oh, well, now, Mama, we're all gonna die. Mama, we're all gonna die. Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry, Mama, we're all gonna die."

"Dean, seriously?" Sam asked, running his hands through his hair, staring Dean down.

"And when we go don't blame it on us, yea. We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah. You made us, oh, so famous." Dean sang louder, with a shit eating grin on his face. "We'll never let you go. And when you go don't return to me my love…. Mama, we're all full of lies. Mama, we're meant for the flies. And right now they're building a coffin your size, Mama, we're all full of lies."

Sam frowned watching his brother singing, and listening to the lyrics, though he had to admit the song was catchy.

"Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue, you should've raised a baby girl, I should've been a better son. If you could coddle the infection they can amputate at once. You should've been, I could have been a better son. And when we go don't blame it on us, yeah. We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah. You made us, oh, so famous. We'll never let you go." Dean sang on, glancing in the rear-view mirror at Castiel, having been so quiet Dean hadn't almost forgotten he was there. "She said: 'You ain't no son of mine for what you've done they're gonna find a place for you and just you mind your manners when you go. And when you go, don't return to me, my love.' That's right. Mama, we all go to hell. Mama, we all go to hell. It's really quite pleasant except for the smell, Mama, we all go to hell."

Castiel looked at Dean, amused, and Sam was kinda enjoying the little fun time.

"Mama!" Dean made a whiney voice, matching those of the song, and Sam and Cas joined him. "Mama! Mama! Ohhh! Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma…" Though they stopped, as they didn't know the lyrics. Dean glanced at Sam and Cas, grinning, and started, looking at Cas through the rear view mirror for the next lines.

"And if you would call me your sweetheart, I'd maybe then sing you a song." Dean winked towards Cas, before turning back to the road. "But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun, you would cry out your eyes all along. We're damned after all. Through fortune and flame we fall. And if you can stay then I'll show you the way, to return from the ashes you call." He turned the radio up just a bit more for the last bit. "We all carry on when our brothers in arms are gone. So raise your glass high for tomorrow we die, and return from the ashes you call."

He turned the radio down, at the end of the song, laughing. Sam shook his head, though Dean had seen the smile. It'd been awhile since they joked so freely like this, or had this sort of fun. Castiel was leaning forward, grinning, and was feeling great. He didn't have anything he had to think hard about, he could understand this song. Though he had one thing on his mind.

"I don't think Hell was very pleasant, but they are right about the smell." He said, and Sam couldn't help but notice his hand was on Dean's outer shoulder. His remark sent Dean into a little fit of laughter, and the whole car began to roar with laughter.

"Not as pleasant as they made it out to be." Dean said, calming down a bit.

~~O~~

At the motel, Sam elected to make a food run, so Dean and Cas sat at the table talking about random things, no big hunts at the moment, so it was more little things. When Sam returned he brought burgers, and pie and some beers. After a few hours, Sam was putting his jacket on, confusing Dean.

"Where you off to?" He asked, Sam shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"Out," He said simply, "meeting up with a friend. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

Dean didn't say anything else, and waved Sam out. Cas, on the other had been laying in the bed, watching Tv, and he sat up, motioning for Dean to come over. He sat next to Cas, though didn't speak.

"Oh- thinkin' about all our younger years there was only you and me. We were young and wild and free." Cas sang quietly, nervously. Dean looked confused. "Now nothin' can take you away from me, we've been down that road before. But that's over now, you keep me comin' back for more." Dean smiled a bit, and was catching the tune. "And baby, you're all that I want. When you're lyin' here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven." Dean recognized it as Heaven by Bryan Adams. "And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart .It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven." Cas went silent, biting his lip nervously.

"Oh- once in your life you find someone, who will turn your world around, bring you up when you're feelin' down." Dean sang back, Cas lifted his eyes to Dean's. " Yeah- nothin' could change what you mean to me. Oh there's lots that I could say but just hold me now, cause our love will light the way." Dean had moved closer to Cas, and could see Cas' tension. "And baby, you're all that I want, when you're lyin' here in my arms. I'm findin' it hard to believe we're in heaven. And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven."

It was quiet a minute, and Dean laid his hand on top of Cas' and nodded slightly, and together they sang softly.

"I've been waitin' for so long, for somethin' to arrive, for love to come along. Now our dreams are comin' true, through the good times and the bad. Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you. And baby, you're all that I want, when you're lyin' here in my arms, I'm findin' it hard to believe, we're in heaven. And love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven, heaven, oooh. You're all that I want. You're all that I need." Dean paused, his eyes searching the blue eyes in front of him. He laid a hand softly on Cas' cheek, running his thumb across the man's face gently.

He leaned forward, his lips just an inch from Cas' and he whispered "We're in heaven." And Cas closed the tiny gap between them

~~O~~

The next morning, Dean and Cas were cuddled together, under the covers. And Dean was just a bit curious about one thing.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"What made you sing 'Heaven'?"

"You were singing about going to hell." Cas said, his voice was innocent, and sleepy, and Dean's arm tightened a little around Cas. "I thought you should know that I think it's been more of a heaven down here, with you than heaven was to me." He pressed himself closer to Dean.

"This also couldn't have been the fact that before we grabbed Sam we had the whole lips of an angel song talk, could it?" Dean asked. Cas could feel his cheeks heat up, but he smiled a little.

"Yes. That too."

"So we're in heaven and you're my angel." Dean answered softy. Cas flipped himself around, facing Dean, nodding slightly, before letting his head rest against the pillow once more, Dean playing with Cas' messy bed-head. He pulled the blanket up to Cas' shoulders, and smiled to himself, knowing Cas wouldn't get out of bed just yet. He liked to curl beneath the covers. Though this was the first time they'd shared a bed, Cas had been pressed against him the whole night, and Dean was glad Sam had gone out. Because he now thought if Sam hadn't left, Cas wouldn't have had the courage to sing that little bit.

For a change, Dean didn't leave the warmth of the bed, and he pulled Cas closer before falling back asleep.


	3. Simple Man, Dean Winchester

_The song-works to read with it playing, if you read with the music ~Lissa_

_~~O~~_

Dean had found a guitar, and as he sat on his bed, he strummed random chords until he'd found what he was searching for. He was alone, for a change.

"Well mama told me, when I was young." He sang quietly, "Said sit beside me, my only son and listen closely to what I say and if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day. Ahhh, yeah it will."

He strummed quietly, watching his fingers, tapping his foot in rythym, playing how he remembered the song and sighed. It was a sort of peace for him.

"Or take your time, don't live to fast. Troubles will come and they will pass. You'll find a woman and you'll find love. And don't forget that there is a someone up above. Be a simple kind of man. Be a something you love and understand. Baby be a simple kind of man. Oh won't you do this for me son if you can. If you can."

He found himself hesitating to go on, pausing his strumming, but picked right back up, got back on and went on. He didn't see Cas standing at the doorway, listening.

"Forget your lust for the rich man's gold. All that you need now is in your soul. And you can do this, oh baby, if you try. All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied. And be a simple kind of man. Be a something you love and understand. Baby be a simple kind of man. Oh won't you do this for me son if you can. If you can. Oh don't you worry. You'll find yourself. Follow your heart and nothing else and you can do this, oh baby, if you try. All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied."

He sighed, closing his eyes and looking down, though he continued to play the song. But when he tried to sing once more, his voice choked. In his head, he could hear her voice. On the bed, next to him, Cas sat-having entered silently. He smiled gently, patting Dean's arm.

"And be a simple kind of man. Oh won't you do this for me son if you can. So baby be a simple, be a simple man. Oh won't you do this for me son if you can." Dean sang, having Cas there had helped. He set the guitar down on the floor. It was quiet a minute, and Dean saw Cas' eyes were soft.

"Dean, your mother was proud when I saw her."

"You saw my mom?"

"When I was an angel, after meeting you and a quite a few things happening, I wanted to meet her." Cas spoke gently. "It wasn't how she wanted you to be raised, and she wasn't the most happy with your father for pushing you and Sam into hunting. But after everything, you still made your mother proud. Taking care of Sam, not giving up on him. And before I left she asked one thing of me."

"Yea?"

"She asked me to watch over you." Dean smiled gently, his eyes held unfallen tears.

"Cas?" Dean asked, after a minute of silence.

"Yes?"

"How was she?"

"She was happy, and she treated me as family when I visited her." Cas chuckled briefly. "And I introduced her to Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela and I had time to spare after Sam got Bobby from…I, uh, went and took him to her. I found the others were having a dinner when I was bringing Bobby, and though I didn't eat, I did stay. She was happy to meet him after Ellen had told her how much like a father he was to you and Sam. I'm sure they're all still together up there."

"One big family, from the beginning." Dean said, he didn't hold back any tears. He knew he didn't hold them for himself, but usually for Sam's sake. But things were calming out, and Dean felt - Sam didn't need coddling so much. He collapsed down on the bed, wiping the tears from his eyes, and he looked at Cas.

"Your mother sang that song, when you were young." Cas said after a moment. Dean looked at him, confused a bit. "I was watching over your family, on Michael's orders. I can still hear her voice."

~~O~~

February 25th, 1980.

Lawrence, Kansas.

Mary Winchester held her young son, and as the sun went down, she sang to him, her husband John standing in the doorway.

"_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold._

_All that you need now is in your soul._

_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try._

_All that I want from you, my son, is to be satisfied._

_And be a simple kind of man._

_Be a something you love and understand._

_Baby be a simple kind of man._

_Oh won't you do this for me son if you can._

_If you can. _

_Oh don't you worry._

_You'll find yourself._

_Follow your heart and nothing else_

_and you can do this, oh baby, if you try._

_All that I want from you my son is to be satisfied."_ She sang softly, to the baby boy drifting to sleep in her arms. She laid the boy into the crib at the end of the song. "Goodnight, Dean." She whispered as she kissed his forehead and looked at the glass angel the sat on the ledge above the crib, watching over the infant. The angel, having been a bland white, had been repainted on one of Mary's relax days. She thought the angel could use blue eyes, and a brown-ish coat. She smiled, and painted the hair dark brown. She whispered silently "Take care of my angel."


	4. A little bit of Heaven

~~O~~

"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay, there's always some reason, to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day, I need some distraction, oh beautiful release, memories seep from my veins,let me be empty, and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight," Mary sang, she was watching her boys grow without her, each one, having taken on so much more than she ever would have thought. Having taken on nothing she wanted them to.

"In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."

The first time one of her boys died, she was there to welcome him into open arms, and when he went back to Earth, she was grateful, because it wasn't his time to go. She watched and every time her sons came, she'd be waiting, and she'd sit there and sing to them. Sometimes this song, but most times she sang Hey Jude, or something along the lines, like Simple Man. She watched how her sons were transformed from little boys to hunters, and how many mistakes they made, and how little she could do for them.

"So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there's vultures and thieves at your back and the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no difference, escaping one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees."

Each time, they'd have no recollection of ever being with her, in Heaven, and they would go on about how they had to be going to Hell. But each time, she'd silence them with a hug, or a song, and tell them not to fear. She knew they'd be back on Earth in no time. Her babies were different.

"In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."

When her sons were being raised more by Bobby Singer than John, she'd smile that they had someone. When Ellen and Jo came in, she smiled even more, seeing as they had some family. She greeted Ash, Ellen and Jo, when they made their journey to Heaven far too early. She welcomed them, and thanked them for everything- because they were part of the family. It was fun, Ash left for the peace of the Road house, but Ellen and Jo stayed, finding comfort with Mary.

One angel, that Mary had been keeping her eye on, came with Ellen and Jo. They talked, for a bit, before the angel left. Mary said one thing before he departed. "Take care of my boys."

That angel soon returned, bringing another. Bobby Singer. Mary welcomed Bobby in with open arms, thanking him greatly for the care of her sons, and for him being more of a father than John. Though Bobby wouldn't hear thanks, because it wasn't something to be thanked for. Those boys were like his own, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Castiel, the angel, though clearly a bit uncomfortable by the situation, stayed for a little while. And Mary knew that her sons were going to be just fine, and this one angel was going to be a big part in their lives.

"Castiel." Mary said, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby hushing up to listen. "You take care of Sam, Dean and yourself. And take care of that world."

"But Heaven is not as safe as it has been." Castiel said, wanting to protect Heaven, his home.

"Cas, listen to Mary." Ellen instructed, gently.

"I'm pretty sure," Mary said with a smile, glancing around to the others. "I'm pretty sure we can hold the fort up here. There are other hunters here, more than likely. If anything goes wrong, we can manage for a bit. They're having a lot of trouble down there, though. And Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Dean needs you." Mary said quietly. They all knew Dean and Castiel had a profound bound, and Mary knew that would get Castiel to stay with them more, and trust them. Because no matter how far you go, no matter what you do, family is important. And family don't end with blood.

* * *

_A/N _

_I really wanted to do something that involved Mary, and I know previously that I said Castiel had visited her, so, here's Castiel!~Lissa Joan_


End file.
